


Finn's Sub

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom Finn, Dominant, Hickies, M/M, Sub Hideo, Submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Blake attempts are pathetic. Hideo/Finn, Enzo/Cass.





	

Title: Finn's Sub

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Wrestling

Series: none

Pairings: Hideo/Finn, Cass/Enzo

Characters: Hideo Itami, Finn Balor, Colin Cassady, Enzo Amore, Wesley Blake.

Summary: Blake attempts are pathetic. Hideo/Finn, Enzo/Cass.

Disclaimer: Wrestling is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Finn Balor aka Prince Devitt couldn't keep his eyes of his sub, Hideo Itami. The smaller man's body was littered in hickies and bite marks everywhere skin showed. Despite Hideo's attempts to hide them with a long sleeve shirt, anyone could still have noticed. He was surprised his sub could even move after their night but he knew nothing would stop the other from working. Finn's chest swelled with pride as Hideo would peek at him every few minutes.

"Hey Hideo!"

Snapping his head around Finn watched as Blake approached his Hideo. The blond kept his eyes focused on Hideo licking his lips obviously taking in the beauty of the sub. Narrowing his eyes Finn moved close to see Blake climbing onto the ring, motioning for the sub to come over.

"How are you, Blake?" Hideo asked.

"Good. I was wondering if you and me could catch some pizza after this." Blake asked smoothly.

Finn moved with long strides as he moved beside Blake catching Hideo's eyes. Ducking his head a blush formed across his cheek as he looked at Finn through his eyelashes. Finn felt Blake's eyes glaring into his side he didn't pay the mam any mind.

"Go get you stuff Hideo." Finn ordered loving how pissed Blake looked as Hideo quickly said goodbye to Enzo's before rushing towards the locker room.

"What the fuck is your problem Balor?" Blake demanded as he glared at the other man who smiled brightly.

"I think my problem is that you approached my sub."

Blake stared wide eyed at Finn about to speak when Hideo appeared beside Finn holding his work bag. Finn wrapped his arm around Hideo leaning down to press a kiss the smaller man's temple.

"Let's go get some pizza baby boy."

Blake watched as Hideo and Finn walked away. Enzo moved towards the blond watching as Blake balled his fists when Finn sent him an smile over his shoulder.

"You should have known better Blake." Blake shot Enzo an glare opening his mouth only to stop from the glare by Big Cass. He knew better than to pick an argument with the giant's sub. Backing away Blake turned on his heel pouting as he left the building.


End file.
